Hiccups and Bleeding
by TheQueen27
Summary: "Robin, stop." said Zoro while grasping her hand that were reaching for him. "The others might see." "Don't worry, it'll be quick." Robin said while climbing to Zoro to continue straddling him...ZoRobin one-shot..I DONT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE


**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"The thought of Zoro being quiet, shy and embarrassed about sex just makes me want to help him conquer his bewilderment and shyness … and become the best swordsman in the world in EVERY sense of the word ;) and, well practice makes perfect~ ^^"_**

_~Confession by meggels86  
_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**"Hiccups and Bleeding"**

**Rating:** T almost M

* * *

**_Zoro's POV_**

Sweat covered skin and moans of pleasure escaping both of our mouths. Oh, hearing her moan and moan sends shivers to my spine. I love her tight grasp on my hair; motivating me to do more and more. I also love her hot breaths on my skin and her tight core. I kissed and licked on her neck making her nails dug on my skin. She's just so hot. I run my hands slowly on her back ending on her round behind; slapping it and groping on it. I don't want to stop, I'll go faster and faster. I'm going crazy! F*ck!

"Zoro! Please, faster!"

Oh yeah. I love it when she screams my name.

"Zoro!"

She tries so hard to catch her breath between her moans. Her eyes were shut tightly; mouth is parted as she inhale and exhale hot breaths as I thrust harder and faster. I can feel a hot liquid going down on my nose but still I kept on doing my business.

"Zoro!"

***PAKK!***

"ZORO! Hey!"

Damn, a dream again? Who is it this time? I slowly opened my eyes as I felt someone hit my leg so hard. As I looked down on my leg, still lying down, I saw someone sitting beside my feet. I tried to make my vision clearer and saw the woman I was penetrating earlier. Her face was red and she kept on hiccupping. She was leaning on the wall. I looked at her hand; she was holding a bottle of sake. It was almost out. I rested on both of my elbows so that I can have a better view of her. I noticed my pants have gone so tight. I covered it quickly with my yukata so she wouldn't notice the bulge. Of all people, after dreaming of doing such 'activity' with her, why does she have to be the one waking me up?

"What are you doing? Are you drunk?!" I asked as I noticed that the sake she was drinking has a high alcohol percentage.

"Fufufu~ *hiccup* I'm not. A bottle won't *hiccup* make me drunk."

"Yeah, right. Your face is already red. Stop drinking and get some sleep."

I heard her gasped as she looked deeply on my face. She placed the sake down and started to crawl towards me with a smirk. Her smirk was so sexy, like she was seducing me. I bend up my knees to prevent her from moving closer. But she held both of my knees and forced it to part. What the hell is she going to do?! She forced herself between my knees and I tried to close my knees together but still she prevented me from doing it with her powers. I can't help myself from looking at her boobs. "What are you doing?" she just flashed again her sexy smirk. I noticed her hand reaching her purple leather vest's zipper. I gulped hard, no SO HARD. Oh, crap. This isn't a dream. This is real, baby.

I heard her giggle. She moved her right knee between my legs to ride me. I can feel it! With this small friction between my gender and hers made me even harder. She might have noticed it because she looked down below her and looked back at me with a confused face. Is she wondering why I'm already hard?! ugh! I want to push her but I'm just enjoying and loving this. She stopped reaching her zipper but she's now reaching my face. "Stop, Robin. The others might see." I told her as I held her right hand.

"You don't need to be shy. It'll be quick, promise." After replying I removed my grasp on her hand. She slipped her left knee between my legs so now she is sitting fully on top of me; her both legs on either of my sides. She reached again on her zipper. I grasped on her right thigh as she slowly open the "holy gates of skypeia." She smirked as she looked at my hand and now back at me. She was still hiccupping and swaying a bit from side to side. I noticed when it was almost at the end, she reached between her heavenly cleavage. She pulled out something that I wasn't expecting.

"What's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? *hiccup* It's a handkerchief. What did you thought *hiccup* it would be?"

"I thought we were … Ah, nothing. What's that for? And what are you doing?"

"I just noticed *hiccup* you bucking up earlier. I thought you *hiccup* were having a seizure, so before *hiccup* something bad happens, I immediately woke you up. *hiccup* And when I looked at you earlier, *hiccup* I noticed your nose was bleeding."

"Bleeding? Why the f*ck would my nose be bleeding?" I sat down and reached for my nose. I felt the hot liquid on my nose running down towards my chin. I looked at her and noticed that she was still sitting on me. Our faces were so close that when I looked and faced her, the tip of our noses were already touching. I quickly looked away from with an obvious tint of red on my face. She giggled and reached for my face. She gently wiped the blood off my face using her right hand, while her left rested on my right shoulder. After fully cleaning the blood she removed her hand form my nose.

"And we're done *hiccup*. You must really had a seizure *hiccup* earlier. Thank goodness, I made it in time."

"Huh, I won't die out of seizure. I'm not sick, you know." I replied as I grabbed the handkerchief off of her hand and rolled it to insert to my nose. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Something hard is *hiccup* poking me. Did you hide a knife *hiccup* below your stomach?"

I chocked and removed the handkerchief on my nose. As I chocked, I jumped a bit, making Robin wrap her hands around my neck while my hands were both behind me, resting on the floor for support. We both looked at each other in the eyes. Both of us were stunned and felt like we just couldn't move. The silence between us ended when she suddenly giggled and removed her hands around my neck. She rested both her hands on my shoulders for support.

"Fufufu~*hiccup* What happened? I guess, it really is a knife." I laughed at her answer and nodded. Damn, thank goodness she thought it was a knife. I think you can also fool Robin but only when she's drunk. After our laughs subsided, I looked at her eyes and her on mine.

"We should stop your hiccups. It's really annoying"

"Okay, *hiccup* but how?"

"I once read that you can stop hiccups through surprising the person with hiccups."

"Here, I'll help you so that we can be even." After replying, I placed my hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was quick, really quick. I opened my eyes and parted our lips. I looked at her; she was frozen and still shocked from what I did. I carried her up so that both of us can stand. She stood and leaned on the wall for support. I turned around and slowly walked away.

"You don't have to thank me. That's for earlier. We're even now."

I waved at her while walking away and still not facing her. I climbed up the Crow's Nest and removed my yukata for my training. After choosing which barbell to use, I looked down the window and looked for Robin. She was now leaning on the railing and touching her lips with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys..I hope you liked it. I know that I should be writing my "Your Eyes" chapters but I also want to try writing a one-shot..hahaha.. I learned that hiccup thing in a Korean Drama that I was watching before.. I thought that it would be nice to add it up to make my story sweet and not pervy..hahaha..and hey, **don't forget to review**.. I think I'll be writing a one-shot again but it will be a LuHan fic..maybe, tomorrow and i'll post it on monday..

**ATTENTION:** There will be a **ZoRobin Week**, held on **May 20 - 26**.. for more details,

visit: (**tumblr**)(**.**)(**com/**)**post/47772976608/after-my-otp-drama-i-finally-read -all-your**

_**don't forget to reblog and share to your friends!**_


End file.
